


Albus a Severus

by Jane87



Series: Albus a Severus [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane87/pseuds/Jane87
Summary: Pohled do života portrétů Albuse a Severuse





	Albus a Severus

"Severusi, tak můžu?"

"Ne."

"Proč ne, Severusi?"

"Proto."

"Jenom na chvíli."

"NE."

"Na pět minut."

"NE!"

"Jenom na jeden citrónový drops."

"NEEE!"

"Musíš se cítit sám."

"Necítím."

"Vím, jaké to je. Celý rok jsem si neměl s kým povídat."

"Že jsem si nevšiml."

"Ano, měl jsem si s kým povídat, ale to není stejné."

"A co ostatní?"

"Ty jsi mi nejblíže Severusi. Jsi jako můj syn, oni jen přátelé."

"Jistě, syn! Kdo by chtěl po svém synovi, aby ho zabil."

"Bylo to pro vyšší dobro a ty to víš."

"Jistě!"

"Tak můžu?"

"Nedáš pokoj, dokud nebudu souhlasit, že ano?"

"Že se vůbec ptáš? Vždyť mě znáš."

Rezignovaný povzdech.

"Tak jenom na chvíli."

"Já věděl, že budeš souhlasit."

Albus Brumbál se pomalu přesunul ze svého portrétu do obrazu bývalého zmijozelského ředitele, Severuse Snapea. Podobnou debatu společně vedli každý večer a Albus vždy dokázal prosadit svou. Severus se možná ze začátku vzpíral, ale vždy podlehl.

"Drops, Severusi?"

Zavrčení.


End file.
